Crafting Spells/Extracts and Magical Items in Ea:
All rules listed below are Prototypes. Many specifics of the below rules are known by the GM, and the below rules are to give Players a better idea of the process of going about doing such a thing. The GM is encouraged to reward penalties or bonuses to the item or spell being developed based on player actions, or send them to retrieve items or resources to complete it. A player or person attempting to create a spell or item in this way must have, at least, Spellcraft/Alchemy and a Craft skill as class skills(If they are creating an item), and have some ranks in them. ' ' Spell and Item Difficulty Levels: There are 6 levels of spell creation 'difficulty', listed below. The harder the spell being created is going to be to make, the slower progress is and will be going forward. Trivial - Such a task is nothing to you. Nothing about the task could possible even inconvenience you in the slightest, and you could likely do it sleeping. Easy - While not trivial, the task of creating this item or spell is likely to not give you too much trouble. Medium - Creating this spell or item is likely going to give you a good amount of challenge, of trouble, and push you and your skills just a bit. Expert - The task of creating this item or spell is something that will test the limits of everything you have learned and known up until this point. The act of completing such a spell or item is likely to attract the attention of many notable people or beings. Insurmountable - The concept of such an item or spell has been thought of before, but never put into practice in any meaningful way. Not only will this test the very limits of your ability, you will be forced to learn, adapt, and grow during the creation of it, and possibly go on long quests and journeys to see it through to completion. The act of completing such a spell or item is quite likely to attract the attention of many high level beings. Mythical - The mere idea of what you are trying to do has never even been conceived, much less attempted. You will need every scrap of knowledge, practice, and training to even comprehend what you must do to learn about creating this item or spell, and to even create it will likely require many journeys, quests, and adventures to find what you need to complete it. The act of completing such a spell or item is guaranteed to attract the attention of many high level beings, and possible the gods. ' ' Spell and Item Creation Details(How much work is done in any given night of work?): All information given below is for a single night of work(6-8 hours) on the given spell or item. The default calculation for spellcraft weights on the percentage described below is (10 + Spellcraft Skill Total). The Player may make a roll if they wish, but must take the subsequent result. If the Player is working within a dedicated Mages Tower, Magic Laboratory, or similarly well-equipped place of work they may instead take 20, and make the total Spellcraft weight (20 + Spellcraft Skill total). ' ' At the end of each night, a percentage will be tallied up for the night’s work. Once the progress hits 100%, the spell or item is complete. At the GM’s discretion, some spells or items may have more than one phase, and will reset to 0 after each phase. ' ' Spellcraft will be the primary contributing skill to the percentage of the roll for item creation, with the relevant Knowledge Skill being minorly weighted and applied secondarily.(Arcana for arcane items, Religion for divine, etc…)The GM is encouraged to allow other knowledge skills for esoteric spells or items. ' ' The base progress you attempt to make on any given night of work will be determined by the roll of a d100, and how much of your spellcraft you get to add will depend on the difficulty of the spell, listed above. ' ' After the GM applies some GM modifiers behind the scenes, they will add modifiers for things that are helpful in the creation of the spell. (Such as samples, live or intact specimens, familiarity and great familiarity with the purpose or intent of the item or spell be created, etc...)GM’s are encouraged to think up these helpful modifiers on a case by case basis for each item or spell. ' '''Mishaps: Each night, during the creation process, the GM will roll a d100 to determine if a mishap occurs during work. A mishap, or worse, a Critical Mishap, is an accident that occurs in the creation process that will both apply penalties to progress that night and apply a random magical effect, which the GM is encouraged to be creative with, so long as it is not lethal, permanently disfigures or alters the caster or the party, or is similarly dangerous. ' ' For mishap chance, a d100 will be rolled, with player's passive spellcraft (10 + spellcraft total) and a small amount of knowledge arcana (1/5) will be subtracted from the result of the roll to determine if a mishap occurs. If the result reaches 0 or less, there is no chance for a mishap. The mishap chance shall be determined by the difficulty of the spell being created, listed above. (20% chance on a d100 for a mishap on an easy difficulty spell, for example) ' ' If the top or bottom result of the range of the mishap chance is rolled, it is a critical mishap.(1 or 20 on 20% chance, for example). This is after modifiers. ' ' Mishaps and Critical Mishaps will generate a variety of effects as a result and will setback the percentage of progress made. ' ' Critical Mishaps generate more mechanically important effects or more serious and/or dire effects. None of which are lethal' 'Below are some examples for Mishaps and Critical Mishaps. These are examples, and GM’s are encouraged to come up with fun, silly ones of their own. ' ' Mishaps: 1. You grow a pair of small horns (2 inches each) on your forehead. Contrasting with your skin colour. A remove curse may remove them, or they will fall out as painfully as possible in 24 hours. 2. Absolutely nothing happens. (time stops for 1d4 rounds, 100 ft radius.) 3. Roll for an effect on the rod of wonders table in the DM guide. 4. The caster grows a 3-foot long beard. If the caster already has a beard, it falls out instead. The beard falls out after an hour regardless. 5. You are transformed into a Peacock for 1d8 hours. 6. You are struck by the effect of drinking 10 mugs of ale. You become intoxicated and suffer the appropriate penalties for 1d4 hours. 7. Heavy rainfall (5 ft radius) centered on you, lasts for 1d3 days. The cloud is constantly 30 feet directly above your head. 8. You grow a beard, 2 ft long, permanent. 9. Energy bolt: An energy bolt (4d6 dam) suddenly shoots out from your left ear and hits the nearest object/person, etc. (Dodge of 18) 10. The caster becomes drowsy, and falls asleep for 1d3 hours. They can be woken normally, as if they were simply taking a nap. 11. Everything the caster touches is stained blue for the next 1d6 days. 12. You catch a very, very bad cold. Lasts 1d4 weeks. 13. The caster's upper lip curls into a sneer. They are incapable of making any other facial expression for the next hour. While the effect lasts they are at a -4 to Charm/Impress/Trust rolls. 14. The magic you performed seems to have defied the laws of reality and bends all light that hits you for the next 1d6 hours; you are invisible even to yourself. 15. 2d20 bottles of the finest wine appear under your bed. 16. A random person within 30 feet is knocked down, if there's no one around you're down instead. 17. A random person within 30 yards falls in love with you, no matter how strange it may sound. 18. Your head is turned backwards for the first time in your life, and pleased as you are to see your own behind, after a while it becomes quite uncomfortable. Lasts 1d4 hours. 19. Smoke trickles from the ears of the caster for 1d6 days. Harmless. 20. Two Effects: Roll twice on this list. Ignore any further results of a 20. ' ''' Critical Mishaps: 1. A spark, a crack and BOOOOOM! Explosion centered on you does 7d6 damage and decreases with 1d6 damage for every yard. Caster is unharmed by this. 2. Death himself comes to claim you, but is perhaps not as diligent in doing so as he would like people to think. He continues this for 1d6 days before giving up. The consequences and interactions and encounters of this are left to the GM. They are encouraged to be creative with it. 3. The person nearest to you that is not in the party is rendered mute for 1d4 weeks. 4. The surrounding area (2d100 yard radius) is turned into a desert for 1d4 hours. 5. The next person you tell your name to will instantly attack you, but you know it. 6. Deafening bang affects everyone within 60 ft. All those who can hear must save or be stunned for 1d3 rounds. 7. You find a key in your pocket. What is it for? GM is encouraged to be creative, but should remember this is a Mishap, not a gift. 8. Caster chained to ground; tensile strength of chains is 3000 lbs.